Named
by AmyTFloyd
Summary: Kenzi finds out what she has become, but realizes that even joining the Fae race might have its consequences. A continuation of the story, Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

"Hm…when was the first time you noticed this?"

"Only found out about it today because I was bending over to get something under the couch and Dyson noticed it and asked me when I got the new ink. I had no idea what he was talking about so he helped me position the mirrors so I could see it. It's not in an easily noticeable location." It wasn't technically a lie. Kenzi was not ready to tell Trick, of all people, that Dyson had found it when she was bending over to pick up the clothes that he had, hours before, unceremoniously ripped from her body.

She heard the slight cough and turned to see the shifter as he tried to hide a mischievous smile. Sure, it wasn't her best cover story, but she was thinking on her feet and the topic of her and Dyson and their downstairs body parts made her mind go a little fuzzy.

"So what's your diagnosis? Oh all knowing Trickster!" _Keep things on topic…no see Dyson, no hear Dyson._ "Was I drugged and Fae-napped; marked for some kind of sacrifice? What?"

The older man tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile at her overdramatic suspicions. "I don't think you have to worry about being sacrificed, Kenzi. Besides," he continued. "this symbol is a nimbus, or halo. It represents rebirth or resurrection." Trick frowned slightly and she knew what he was thinking.

"So maybe I got it while I was in Valhalla?" Kenzi couldn't help but try to lighten the mood. "Like a going away present or something?" She smiled, but couldn't help thinking that it had to be more than that.

"That might be true; it's not every day someone comes back from the dead. Especially not after almost a year. However," he hedged. "I'd like to have Lauren run some tests on you. There could be an entirely different explanation." Trick did not expound on that and Kenzi was about to let it go when Dyson cut in.

"You think she might be Fae. Don't you?"

Kenzi cut a look at the tall man. She hadn't specifically said not to tell Trick, but she felt she'd been pretty clear that she wasn't ready to come out to the world. She still hadn't wrapped her head around her new life herself.

Dyson acknowledged the look with a shrug. "I'm sorry Kenz, but I think we're at the point where you need some help, and who better than the Blood King."

They looked back to Trick to find his eyes narrowed at them. "What are you not telling me?" he demanded.

"She is Fae; I smelled it on her as soon as she reappeared." Dyson avoided eye contact, knowing the older man would be furious at being kept in the dark about something so serious. "And," he added, "I've seen her power."

The Blood King's eyebrows went sky high at that. "What power?" he asked, although it sounded more like a demand to Kenzi.

"Fire." She said quietly, feeling deflated by the turn in the conversation.

Trick too seemed to have been winded by this news. His shoulders slumped and she only barely heard him whisper, "Pheonix" as he turned and walked away.

"What?" She called after him. "What does that mean?" When she received no answer she turned to her friend recently turned … _what was he? Her lover?_ "What did he mean? Is he sending me to Arizona?" She couldn't quite believe that, but he had looked pissed, and Kenzi couldn't think of a place that would be more of a punishment.

Dyson smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. "No, little girl, he says you are a Pheonix."

"What? Like in Harry Potter? I come back from the dead, right?" This was totally awesome. She had always been the frail, weak human who always needed protecting. Now she had fire AND she would rise from the metaphorical ashes every time she bit it.

"Why aren't you psyched, D?"

"That's hardly the whole story Kenzi." Dyson let his body fall into the couch running his hands over his face. When it was clear that she was waiting on him to elaborate he added, "First off, the Pheonix are practically extinct. I haven't ever seen one, not alive anyway." He paused, took a deep breath and then continued. "That leads to the second issue. Pheonix were hunted for their skin, which was said to have healing properties."

A long moment passed and Kenzi was getting impatient. She knew expressing emotion wasn't one of the wolf's strong suites, but this was her life they were talking about. "Ok, I get it." She finally broke into the silence. "No one around to teach me how to be a Pheonix and the possibility of being hunted down and skinned. Not good! But I get the feeling you haven't told me everything."

His light blue eyes found her grey ones. He looked so sad. "What is it D?" She was getting worried.

"If the legends are true, Pheonix can live for thousands of years." _Ok so what's the deal_?

"If they are killed, their bodies must be burned so that they may rise from the ashes. But their past lives are gone. They start out a completely blank slate."

Kenzi felt her mouth go wide in astonishment. Not remember anything. Not herself, her past, her friends. Not Hale or Bo; not Dyson. It was unimaginable. In an effort to prove this impossible Kenzi brought up what experience she did have with resurrection. "What about when I came back from Valhalla? I mean there are a few blank spots and some blurry memories, but I am definitely Kenzi. No blank slate here."

Dyson must have sensed her despair. He had closed the distance between them in only two steps and held her shoulders in his large hands. She could feel his fingertips dig into her shoulder blades. He hunched down so as to look her straight in the eye. "You weren't the Pheonix when you died, Kenzi, and you weren't burned. This is the beginning of your first life as the Pheonix and by some wonderful hand of fate you have come back intact, but who knows what will happen if you do die. You may come back in the same body, but you might not be Kenzi anymore. _You_ might be gone." As he spoke, she watched fear enter his gaze and a tear rolled down his cheek. He crushed her to him and she squeezed him back with all the strength she had, acknowledging that a future where she could not remember him would be a great loss indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey All! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying what I'm writing. So I decided to make my last story, Reborn, into the first of three (A trilogy if you will). It makes it easier to understand if you read them in order, but you don't have to. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter. Let me know with Reviews! I love getting them! Thanks.

* * *

><p>Kenzi and Dyson stood in front of a thick metal door of, what appeared to be, an abandoned warehouse. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked the man who was holding her hand. "The last time we went looking for answers in Dark Fae territory we almost got killed." She reminded him.<p>

A growl escaped his throat at the memory. "It may not be the best idea, but we have to know what will happen to you." He hated the fact that he had dragged her into danger for a second time, but it was necessary.

"Ok, ok." The girl responded, mistaking the growl to be aimed at her. "I wore my All Stars just in case we had to do any running." She put out her foot to show off a pair of black sneakers where the high heeled boots usually had pride of place.

"Knock." He told her.

Putting her hand on her hip, Kenzi couldn't stop herself from talking back to the big man. "Excuse me?" She pulled her hand from his grasp. "This is your idea. You knock." She gave him a shove, but he didn't even budge.

Dyson took a deep breath and looked over at this little person who he had come to care so much about. He was tense, the woman on the other side of this doorway was difficult at best and extremely dangerous all the rest of the time. In his haste to get this whole thing over with he hadn't done the best job in preparing Kenzi for what she had to do. "Sorry, sweet one, I should have told you before. The person who wants their questions answered has to be the one who knocks." He shrugged at the glare she gave him. "It's standard protocol." He offered by way of apology.

"Fine," she sighed, lifting her hand to give the door a good bang. Before her fist met metal, he grabbed her wrist. "Dyson." She tried not to show her annoyance. "First I have to knock, and now you won't let me. What's the deal?"

In response, he pulled her to him and his lips found hers. The kiss deepened before they broke apart, breathing hard. She smiled up at him, all irritation gone. "Couldn't wait to get me back to your place, could ya big guy?" Dyson laughed, but quickly turned serious again.

"I want you to know, Kenzi, no matter what happens in there I will always be by your side. Nothing can change that."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She had meant it as a joke, but the words turned sour on her lips. He had, in point of fact, promised to always be with Bo, and no matter how much she cared about the wonderful man in front of her, Kenzi was having some trouble believing that he really might be free to be with her. She just didn't see how it could be.

Dyson let the words pass, understanding the blush that crossed the little thief's cheeks. He recognized how difficult it might be for her to believe that he was no longer bonded to Bo and furthermore that he didn't want to be anymore. So he just took her hand again, gave it a squeeze, and asked. "Are you ready?"

They decided to knock together. The door opened and a little man, smaller than Trick even, peeked his raven haired head out. Upon seeing the two Fae standing in front of him, he pulled the door all the way open and gave them a bow. There was no way to see what lay on the other side of the entrance as it was pitch black. Not even the bright sunlight seemed to permeate the darkness.

In a surprisingly loud voice, the man spoke. "You have come, seeking your fortune together. Upon whom do you wish to transgress?"

"The Witch." Was Dyson's short reply.

"The Wise Woman does not answer to such titles, Beast." If it was possible, the little man seemed to be looking down his short nose at Dyson. "She is a great Sorceress, Shaman, and Seer. Give respect where it is due."

Dyson looked ready to blow a gasket, so Kenzi interrupted. "Right. Sorry! The Wise Woman. She's the one we want to see." She flashed a bright smile to communicate their good intentions.

The man stepped back into the dark, leaving the way open for the couple to enter. As they crossed the threshold, they were surprised to see that they were in a large tent, possibly a teepee. It was dark, but there was a fire burning in the center and an ancient old woman sitting to one side of the embers. Her grey hair looked almost white against her tanned skin, and she was weighed down with furs and jewelry made of silver, turquoise, and even bone.

Kenzi and Dyson looked at her, waiting for her to speak. After what seemed like forever, Kenzi broke the silence with a whisper. "Are we supposed to ring a bell or something?"

The woman's eyes snapped open; they appeared white and empty, yet the pair felt as though she was looking deep into their souls. "What do you seek, that you have come to question me?" Her voice was dry and toneless.

Dyson nodded for Kenzi to begin, so even though she was kinda freaked out she asked the questions he had coached her to memorize. After many riddle like answers, none of which made any sense to the girl, she finally pleaded. "I'm a Phoenix now, but what is immortality if I can't remember the people I care about? Is there a way around this curse?"

"The Phoenix is not immortal; only Death lives forever."

"Ok," She rolled her eyes. They weren't really getting anywhere. But Dyson was glaring at her so she asked, "So how many lives do I get?"

"Some a hundred do behold, others a hundred thousand, but still to others only one rebirth is given. Use your lives wisely, for each may be your last."

"Well that is _sooo_ helpful." Kenzi huffed, crossing her arms.

Dyson cut across her, having followed the wise woman's words better than the ex-human had. "But what of the memories of the Phoenix? Will she never again know the ones she has loved?" He had to know. How could he stand to live in a world where the woman he loved didn't recognize him and couldn't return his love?

The sightless eyes of the shamaness flashed towards Dyson. "The Wolf must Choose."

"I did, but the bond has been broken. How is that possible?" He hadn't come here seeking answers to his problems, but if this woman could shed light on his bond with Bo he was willing to play her game.

"To Choose, one must be Chosen. The Chosen must also Choose."

He thought for a moment, both women's eyes were on him now, one grey blue pair and the other so light they faded into the whites. "She said she loved me." He finally responded. _We may not have had an official Choosing, but she said that she loved me. I thought that it was enough._

"The love of a Succubus is as allusive as air."

"Bo loves with all her being. That's who she is."

"Loving with all or simply loving all. Who is to say?" The old woman laughed, an unpleasant cackle. It seemed to Dyson that she was laughing at him.

The shifter was losing his patience. "Damn you, old Crone!" he shouted. "Speak plainly."

She crooked her head in his direction, some grey hair falling across her face. After a moment she spoke. "The Wolf Chose, but was not Chosen. So he must Choose again. Be wise, young man, for the next Choosing will be the last." Then she closed her eyes and placed her hands in her lap.

"What the hell was that about?" Kenzi asked Dyson, giving the sorceress a skeptical glance. "Did she just shut off like the energizer bunny without a battery?"

Dyson rose from the ground, growling his frustration. "We've been dismissed. Let's go." He pushed the flaps of the tent out of his way and disappeared into the blinding light from outside. Kenzi was just getting up to follow when, with a speed that didn't seem possible, the graying old lady reached out and grasped Kenzi's wrist. She tried to pull away, but the woman was stronger than she looked. "Look lady…" The younger of the two began, but was cut off.

"The Phoenix is reborn anew. But true love is never forsaken. The bond protects the Chooser and the Chosen." The shamaness's eyes bore into Kenzi's. "Remember!" She coughed out and then Kenzi was shoved out into the sunlight with such force that she would have fallen if strong arms had not caught her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying this convoluted little story of mine. I'm trying to decide when (and how) to end this one and move on to the last installment. Let me know what you think of this chapter. It's crazy, I know, but it'll be worth it in the end. I promise!

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Kenzi!" Dyson was kneeling over the small woman's prone figure on the ground. "Wake up!" He was gently slapping her cheek trying to startle her back to consciousness. <em>What the hell happened in there after I left?<em>

He had only just stepped out into the sunlight when the door slammed behind him. Whirling around, he tried the knob; when that didn't work he'd pounded on the metal, shouting Kenzi's name. Then, just a few minutes (it felt like a lifetime to him) later the door had been wrenched open and Kenzi had been practically tossed out of the darkness and into his waiting arms. She'd stumbled, eyes looking glazed over. Just before she fell, she looked up at him with a small smile and whispered his name.

Now she was on the ground, totally unconscious, and Dyson had no idea what had happened or how to help her. After a few more unsuccessful attempts, the desperate man scooped her up into his arms and made his way as quickly as possible to his car. _Trick will know what to do._

"She was alone with the Wise Woman?" Trick looked at him with incredulity and no small amount of resentment. "How could you be so thoughtless? Who knows what she's done to Kenzi!" He threw his arms up in the air and took off into one of the side passages of his rooms below the Dal Riata. Dyson knew the Blood King had every right to be angry with him. In his frustration with the hag, Dyson had foolishly left the most precious person in the world to him alone with the dangerous old woman.

He sat down next to Kenzi, who was laid out on the couch with a blanket covering her. Picking up her hand, he used the fore finger on his opposite hand to follow the lines of her palm. "Kenzi," he whispered to her, not even able to look up at her beautiful face. "Please, please wake up. I'm so sorry." He felt the wetness in the corners of his eyes and dashed them away with the sleeve of his jacket.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention; Kenzi had shifted her head to the side. _That's a good sign. _"Trick!" he called out. Her brows knit together at the noise and he said her name again. Just as the older man was reentering the room, hands full of different bottles and books, Kenzi's eyes opened. Dyson had never been happier to see those piercing eyes glaring at him.

"Damn, D!" she grumbled. "What's the commotion?" She stretched and looked around, confusion evident on her face.

In his relief, Dyson grabbed her up and crushed her to him. "Thank God!" Trick came over to have a look at their patient, smiling to himself at the wolf shifter's display. Dyson was not a tender man; kind, fair, even compassionate, but not emotional.

By this time, Kenzi had extricated herself from the large man's grasp and was asking what she was doing there.

"I'm so sorry Kenzi. I thought you were right behind me. What did she do to you?" Dyson barraged her with questions and was shocked by her bewildered expression. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I walked out right behind you."

Trick and Dyson shared a concerned look. "What's the last thing you remember?" Trick asked.

"The crazy lady had pissed off D because she said he had to choose again. Whatever that means." Kenzi made a shrugging gesture as if it really didn't matter. "I got up to follow him out and now, here I am."

"You fell out of the door and then fainted." Dyson explained. "It's been over an hour. I was starting to get worried she'd done something to you." He gathered Kenzi's hands into his and looked her in the eyes. "How are you feeling now?"

Kenzi blushed a little and then very resolutely looked over to the other man in the room, removing her hands from Dyson's. "I'm good D-man. Hey Trickster! Does this entitle me to a couple of free top shelf drinks tonight?" She was up, moving towards the staircase that led to the Dal. "I gotta jet, but I'll see you guys later. Maybe do some training on controlling the whole fire thing." Within moments Kenzi was completely gone from sight. _What just happened?_

Dyson was up, going after her in a heartbeat. When he emerged in the bar, he could neither hear nor smell her. _Damn! Where is she?_ He walked briskly outdoors, shoving another Fae out of his way in his hurry. Outside, the wolf took a deep sniff and caught Kenzi'a lovely scent. Taking off, he ran in her direction.

Kenzi was nearly back to the crack shack when Dyson caught up to her. Panting just a bit, he asked, "Where are you going?" He was surprised she'd taken off. The last few days they had spent almost entirely together.

"Back home." She replied as though it should have been obvious to him. "You know, where I live and sleep and all my stuff is." She kept walking. Something was up.

"I thought you'd come back to my place again tonight."

Kenzi stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "Ok, I know I have a few missing memories, but what aren't you telling me?"

"Kenz, I don't know what you mean?" He was getting more and more confused.

"Why would I be going back to your place? Don't tell me the club house burned down?" She looked so sincere and Dyson knew realized that it hadn't only been the last few minutes of her time with the Sorceress that had been erased from her mind. Testing his hypothesis he took her hand in his and said. "You don't remember what's happened between us, do you?"

She looked down at her hand in his, then up at his eyes. Dawning showed in her expression and then she snatched her hand away. "What the hell are you talking about Dyson?"

"Think back to after we were ambushed while searching for the oracle in Dark Territory. What happened later that night?" He was prodding her. Hoping she might remember anything; even a glimmer of what they had shared over the last few days.

"I cleaned up your neck…" she paused, her eyebrows pushed together in thought. "Ugh…I don't remember." Her hand was on her forehead. "Do I want to know?"

He pulled her arm down, away from her face and putting his other hand on her hip, brought her body flush with his own. He poured all of the love and passion he felt for her into his gaze as he stared down into her wide eyes. Then slowly, so as not to startle her, he brought his lips down barely grazing her mouth. Kenzi's body tensed and he heard her breath hitch. Maybe she didn't remember, but he could tell by her response that she still felt the same way about him. The memories might be gone, but the Witch couldn't take her desire for him away.

When he pulled back to look down at her again, she blinked. "Why do I feel like that isn't the first time you've kissed me?"

"Because it isn't." He couldn't help the sly smile that sprung to his face. "I've kissed every inch of your perfect body." _Perhaps that was a little too much information._

She looked stunned, and more than a little embarrassed. "But…? How?" Gaining a little bit of confidence, she demanded. "And what about Bo?"

_Damn it!_ He did not want to have this same conversation. Dyson knew deep down that even before she'd lost her memory, Kenzi still wasn't convinced that he had picked her over Bo. She wasn't really sure she believed that he could. "I've told you before." He started, trying not to get frustrated. "Didn't you hear the Seer? I may have chosen to love Bo, but she didn't or couldn't choose me." He tried not to show the wince that he felt. It wasn't that he still loved the Succubus, but he remembered loving her and losing her. It still stung. "The bond didn't stick. I was the only one who held onto it, believing in something that didn't exist." Putting his hands on either side of her face, he tried to make his meaning as clear as possible. "The Seer said I was free to love again. I haven't given away my heart to you completely yet, Kenzi. I'm not sure you're ready for that and I won't make the same mistake I made with Bo. But whenever you want me, I'm yours."

Kenzi was speechless for possibly the first time in her life. It was clear that she didn't know what to say or do. Dyson wasn't going to be pushed away; he would do anything necessary to recover her memories and to make her understand just how much he really loved her.

"I don't know how or why that bitch stole your memories of us, but we're going to get them back." He promised.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for all the great feedback, especially those of you who have reviewed multiple times. I'm so glad that you keep coming back for more. This chapter gets a little explicit at the end...consider yourself warned. Also, this is the first time I've written a full on sex scene, so I'm sorry if it's totally lame. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story. I'll be away for the weekend, so look for the new story sometime next week. Thanks so much!

* * *

><p>"I think something might have happened to Kenzi after all." Dyson told Trick once he'd gotten the man away from his bar and down into the main room below. After leaving Kenzi at her place, he'd returned to the Dal with the hope of finding an immediate cure for her. In order to make his friend understand, Dyson had to explain, as delicately as possible (both for Kenzi and Trick's sakes), that he and the girl's relationship had dramatically changed over the last few weeks.<p>

"Why would that be the only thing she's forgotten?" He asked.

Trick spent quite a while questioning Dyson about his conversation with the Seer. Then he went to his books. "I'm not exactly sure," he began, still pouring over one particularly large tome. "but it seems like some kind of test." He turned the page. "There isn't much known about the Phoenix, but if the legends are true and they do start over without any memory of their former lives there must be some way to retrieve those memories." He rubbed his chin, thinking. "Some sort of rock to cling to despite how many lives they live." He mused. "Perhaps the Shaman wants Kenzi to find the person or thing that keeps her grounded."

"So what can we do?" Dyson was ready to do whatever was necessary; he'd go back to that bitch of a sorceress and make her fix Kenzi if he had to. _She would do the same for me._

Trick looked up at him. "It seems that, since you and Kenzi sought your fortunes together, they have become intertwined. The only memories she's lost are those of the two of you. So you are the only one who can help her remember."

"And how do I do that?"

"My best guess would be to recreate some of those lost moments." Trick suggested.

"That was my thought too, but I already kissed her." Dyson was not very comfortable speaking about these things, but he trusted Trick and knew that he had to be honest if he was going to get Kenzi back.

"Nothing happened?" The Blood Sage looked incredulous.

Dyson shrugged. "She said it felt like we'd kissed before and I told her we had." He frowned. "But she didn't remember anything specific."

The older man nodded, chin in hand. After a few moments, he said. "Still, that's something. If you continue to pursue her, remind her of why you began to care for each other in a…" he cleared his throat "more intimate…way. Perhaps then you will jog her memories." He walked back to his desk, pulling a book out and opening it. "There must be a reason she did this though. That's what I want to find out."

Dyson was not very happy to hear that he would have to start over from the beginning. When he communicated as much to his friend, Trick smiled his reply. "Patience may not be your strong suit, my old friend, but she'll come around quickly I imagine. You've already won her once."

The shifter grimaced. "That's just it Trick." He lamented. "I know she cares deeply for me, but she's still so wrapped up in the belief that I'm tied to Bo for the rest of my life. She thinks she'll never be more than a distraction. It kills me, but I don't know how to convince her otherwise." His shoulders sagged with the weight of his sorrow. He had loved Bo, but now he couldn't help but wish that he had never given her his love. It was just another obstacle in his way to making Kenzi his.

"Then that's where you start."

"What?" Dyson was at a loss.

"With Bo." Trick explained. "You tell Bo it's over. And then you make it clear to our newly made Fae friend that she is the one you're interested in. It may take some time, but if Kenzi truly believes you are free to love and that you want her, she'll come around."

"Perhaps the Shaman took Kenzi's memories in a convoluted effort to make her realize how much you do care for her; perhaps you are her fixed point. The old woman does have a strange sense of humor, I'll give her that." Trick was no longer being very helpful; it was all speculation at that point.

* * *

><p>Dyson spent the next two days trying to figure out exactly what he should do; how he should begin. Luckily, Kenzi had finally told Bo about being Fae a few days before their trip to the Sorceress. Bo had not been particularly excited about these new events, but as long as Kenzi was alright, she didn't care. Afterwards the bouncy young woman, had sat sadly in Dyson's lap and bemoaned the relationship that she had once shared with the succubus. "Kenzi, she loves you! She always will." He'd tried to comfort her. "Bo's under so much pressure trying to unite the two sides. When she heard that you were a new Fae I bet all she could think of was if you were going to pick a side or stay by her."<p>

Either way, Kenzi had decided that she couldn't tell her wayward bestie that she was sleeping with her ex-boyfriend. Even though Dyson had tried to clarify that he and Bo had never really had the chance to be exclusive, Kenzi staunchly stated that it did not matter. Everyone had thought Dyson's soul would always belong to Bo and regardless of where the succubus's heart lay at the moment, Kenzi was not entirely sure that she would take losing his unrequited love well.

At the time, Dyson had agreed for Kenzi's sake. Honestly, he didn't know if he really cared what Bo thought. There was too much water under that bridge to worry about treading lightly about such matters, but Kenzi would never be happy unless she felt that Bo was alright with their relationship. But now, even though he knew his raven haired beauty would not be pleased, he knew he had to tell Bo. He just couldn't decide if Kenzi should be there or not. He decided to let everyone bare witness. It would be a public declaration of his love for the human-turned-Fae.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be shitting me!" Bo yelled in his face. "I'm working my ass off trying to create peace between the sides and you're busy trying to get in my best friend's pants! How could you?"<p>

Dyson rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have been surprised; it was typical, self-centered Bo behavior. "Don't roll your eyes at me, asshole!" She stepped towards him. "You're supposed to be loyal to me; you're mine!"

A loud growl ripped through the wolf's throat. His eyes turned black and his teeth grew long. He had never bared his teeth at Bo before and she stepped back in shock. "I am not yours. I never was and I never will be." He roared. Then taking a deep breath to bring himself under control, Dyson added. "You have my loyalty, Bo. Always. But I am not your servant. I love Kenzi; I choose to make my life with her. If you can't accept that then we must part ways." He desperately hoped she would not push him, as he wasn't sure what Kenzi would do, especially not now, without her memories of their time together.

He could hear his love's heart racing behind him. She had sat quietly on one of the bar stools listening to him explain the events of the last few weeks to Bo. Every time Dyson had said that he loved her, Kenzi's heart had begun to beat faster. He could sense her uncertainty and fear now, as the two people that meant most in the world to her engaged in a shouting match. He didn't want to put her through that.

Bo narrowed her eyes at him. She seemed to be calming down too. Perhaps his threat was enough to bring her to her senses. "How is it possible for you to love her? You said wolves mate for life and I was it! No matter what." He couldn't tell if she was envious or just confused. It didn't matter though.

Dyson turned around and looked at Kenzi. "I do not fully understand it myself." He admitted. "But it doesn't matter. My heart, my body, my Wolf; everything I am desires her. To love her, protect her, make her my own." He didn't break eye contact with her blue grey eyes. He might be answering Bo's question, but it was Kenzi to whom he spoke.

And she smiled at him.

Bo saw it too. "Do you love him too, Kenz?" Her voice was softer now, almost as if she had somehow accepted it.

She furrowed her eyebrows; the smile dwindled, but still remained. "I don't remember." Kenzi said, "But I think I just might."

* * *

><p>Kenzi's admission propelled Dyson forward. He was at her side in a moment. "Let's go home." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. He no longer cared what Bo thought or said. He only wanted to be alone with this woman who loved him regardless of her memories.<p>

He was thankful that he lived so close, yet the drive back to his loft felt like an eternity. Then they were out of the car and Dyson was again pulling Kenzi with him. Once in the elevator though, Dyson couldn't wait. He stepped into her space, looking down at her, waiting for a signal, but she simply looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. He decided that it wasn't a refusal, so he kissed her; the intensity of his passion shoving them against the wall. The shifter had to force down his wolf, who wanted to escape, when Kenzi hooked her leg around the back of his thigh, pulling him closer to her.

The doors pinged open and somehow they managed to make it to his door. He paused, but only long enough to unlock the door, dropping the keys on the floor once they were inside. She had been unbuttoning his shirt, but had gotten impatient and was trying to pull it off. Breaking away just enough to bring it over his head, he pulled her back into his arms. Trying to remove her clothing was much more difficult. Her skirt was firmly kept in place by the corset she wore which had buckles on the front. "Too many damn clothes." He rasped against her neck.

Spinning her around, he noted that the back of the corset was laced up with strings that were tied in knots. _Shit! _ "How attached to this corset are you?" He growled in her ear.

"You can buy me a new one." She panted.

He flexed his hand, producing claws. In one fluid motion, Dyson had pressed her forward onto the counter and, hooking one long nail under the fabric, ripped her corset in two. He yanked the skirt down over her hips, allowing it to fall the rest of the way. _No time for those fucking boots_. He was only thankful that her legs were bare from knee to hip.

Pulling her back around to face him, he kissed her hard. Pulling her up onto the counter top, he gripped her hips. She opened her legs and he pushed flush against her. Kenzi's hands immediately went to his waist, unbuttoning his jeans. She was only half done when he interrupted her by pulling her shirt over her head.

Clad in only her purple bra, black underwear, knee high boots, arm warmers, she looked beautiful. Dyson knew that he would never tire of gazing at her, but his body was propelling him forward. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, dropping her. He let's his pants fall while she wiggled out of her bra and underwear, and then he was on her. He put his hands under her thighs and dragged her to the edge.

Grinding his hardness into her core, it was all he could do not to flip her over and fuck her into submission. But, no, _it's not the time for roughness_. This was about showing her that he desired her, and yet, that he would always put her pleasure before his own. So he pulled back, biting back a groan at the loss of pressure. "No…" Kenzi moaned.

"Later," his voice thick with promise, "I'll fuck you, but now we're going to make love."

To distract himself, Dyson rubbed circles on the inside of her thighs and pressed kisses to her neck and breasts. He scraped his nails, just his blunt human fingers once more, up her ass and across her back. Kenzi arched into him, hands grasping at the muscles of his back for purchase.

Pushing his length back against her, he gasped at the wetness he found. "Now, Dyson!" she pleaded. "God! NOW!" It was a command that he was more than happy to obey. He slid into her as gently as his wound up body would allow. And then they were pressed together. She bit down on his shoulder and he couldn't help it when his Wolf responded, picking up the pace of his thrusts; pounding into her harder than ever. They called each other's names in ecstasy before it was over.

Afterwards, as Kenzi lay across his chest, Dyson can't help but ask. "Bring anything back?" Kenzi laughed, but then grew serious. "Sorry, D." She crooked her neck to look him in the face. "But I know you must be right about us, 'cause that seemed so natural and just…right." She smiled again. "Plus, it was like the best sex EVER!"

Their laughter rang through the loft and Dyson was sure that even if she didn't remember, he could live with it.


End file.
